The long-term objective of the proposed research is the development of an efficient, economical, large-scale synthesis of glucose-(1,6-13C2). This compound is needed for magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) studies of glucose metabolism in human brain, as required for visualization of brain tumors of other brain disfunctions that are engaging in anaerobic metabolism of glucose. At present, the cost of this isotopically labeled form of glucose is much too high for wide-spread use in the lower-field- strength MRI facilities that are commonly available in the U.S.A. A combination of organic chemical synthesis and application of immobilized enzymes will be applied in order to produce the required glucose at an affordable.